Music makes the Soul Stronger
by kirasopia
Summary: What happens when you're the best at what you do? Say like your one of the best pianist, even better than Mozart, when you're the best violinist. is talk of self abuse and sex...if dont like, dont read


Ok peoples… this story idea came to me after I saw this picture, I don't know where I saw it, but it generated this story. I've spent days re-reading this and editing and making sure it's the best I could make it, so please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.

* * *

What happens when you're the best at what you do? Say like your one of the best pianist, even better than Mozart, when you're the best violinist, flutist, trumpeter or guitarist. You can make your audience cry as they remember a painful moment in their lives by simply playing a procession of minor notes, or laugh and smile with a major. But you haven't smiled in so long, since before all the suffering and pain started. This is the life I lead. Where one of my friends has resorted to cutting herself, i can always smell the nicotine on another or the smell of sex of on the other or that my best friend is slipping into a world of insanity, and there is nothing i can do, because i can't see past my own problems. Well I suppose I better introduce myself, I am Uzumaki Naruto, in the public eye; I am a very happy person, always smiling and caring. But in actual fact, I am in a deep depression. I am past the stage where I can physically torture myself like some of my friends, or my mind like another, I torture my soul. What better to torture when you no longer feel the effects of pain or the thudding of insanity? I have told you more about myself in theses short lines, than you have ever seen in the media. This is my story, from its rise to fame to its disaster of a finish.

At the age of 4 my guardian Iruka, thought that music would soothe my restlessness. And as always he was right, it helped, but it wasn't until I started piano lessons at the age of 5 with the great Kakashi that my restlessness seemed to settle, for some reasons the low baritones or high notes of the grand piano that sat in his music room just made me relax, made me almost lazy. I remember racing out of the school gates at 3:00, through the busy city streets in rush hour traffic, over four blocks, just to get to my 3:30 lessons. To a 6 year old that can be rather terrifying but nothing could keep me away from the big black piano, that always smelled of its ancient oak wood, that just gave me and hour peace a day, To escape the compulsion to be loud and destructive.

I trained for two years before I met some of Kakashi's other students at a prodigy luncheon. A boy with raven black hair and a hint of sorrow no 8 year old should have in his onyx eyes, a blonde girl that wore her hair in four pigtails, that seemed to be scared of her family, but was determined not to show it. If you didn't look close enough you wouldn't see it. A shy girl with long pink hair and glowing green eyes, that held so much innocence, at the time I was jealous of her, it wasn't till later that I learned she had very well hidden sadness, and finally a boy who wore his brown hair in a pineapple. He was lazy, the easiest way to say it was he was the complete opposite of me. On that night we all had to play one of our best pieces, I remember as I walked inside look at the place where the grand piano sat and seeing a violin, a trumpet, a flute and an electric guitar, that I though looked to heavy for anyone my age to pick up, but I was wrong. About halfway through the night, just before dinner, Kakashi found us and asked all to the centre of the room where the instruments all stood, in alphabetical order he introduced us to all the prestige people in the room, first Haruno Sakura, the pinkette, Nara Shikamaru, the ponytail guy, Sabaku Temari, the blonde, Uchiha Sasuke, the guy with haunted eyes and lastly me. This is the order we would play in. I watched as Sakura walked over and hefted the guitar into her small arms and began to play a Mozart piece on electric guitar, the skill needed to play that song on any guitar is massive, but for an eight year old to do it on a electric guitar is something you only see once in a lifetime, next obviously was the Shikamaru, the tune that whistled out of that small metal flute was divine, play almost as well as a god. At this point I became nervous, what if my playing wasn't good enough compared to theirs? Next came Temari, I listened as she trumpeted out a small but defining piece, it was something that everyone knew, but no one could quite play right enough, to pull the strings of your as the way she play it. With such emotion going into her sound, eyes closed as she read music through her mind, it was enticing. Then Sasuke, he picked up the small traditional mahogany violin and played a Mozart symphony in g minor. The way his bow moved across the strings became hypnotising and the sounds became all you heard in the room. Finally it was my turn, I had chosen a simple piece, and one any beginner could play, but as you got better it became harder to. I had chosen some piece I can not even remember, oh well.

As the years progressed we became firmer friends, see each other as much as possible and Kakashi was always taking us to fancy parties, where he would flaunt us to the world for it to see, as his prodgies, what was left of his famous career. At the age of 15, just after the death of Kakashi, I got my first big break to play before a massive audience that had all come to Kakashi's funeral; I was the entertainment at his one year memorial service. After that the jobs just kept flowing in, I became rich and famous.

Between the years of 14 to 17 we all receive many grievous blows to us. First the death of our teacher Kakashi crashed through us all and we went in different directions, I to a new teacher Jiraya, Sakura to Tsunade, Sasuke to Orochimaru, Shikamaru to Asuma and Temari to Baki. We didn't see each other for years up until we were 18, when we decide to get together. When we did we saw how much we need each other. Between those years we had all lot our teacher, most of them to drugs and illnesses. We then bought the house we currently live in, Shikamaru had already started smoking, Temari began degrading herself, though Shikamaru saved her some, by being her partner instead of some randomoid, Sakura was hospitalized four times in the last 5 months for trying to kill herself and Sasuke had descended further into depression. I didn't see it at all.

But now I do. And I make this pledge to save them. I love them too much to let them slide further into the level I am at. I will defend them from hurt, from now on and forever.

* * *

Thank you, please review.

If you find any mistakes please tell me... but please don't flame me…


End file.
